Intensity
by supernaturalhel
Summary: PhoebeCole. Cole is getting Phoebe ready to fight demons.


The basement was dark, with the exception of a dim circle of yellow light provided by the only light bulb down there. The only other light was from the kitchen, it lit up the stairs leading down, she stood in the doorway, framed in the light, casting a long shadow on the stairs below.

She looked down at the room, a punching bag hung in the centre, an assortment of weapons lined up along one side, catching the light, metal gleamed. On the other side of the room were the weights, and some assorted home gym equipment. The basement had successfully been turned into a training room, but she was the only one who ever used it anymore. Piper was always too busy with Leo and the club, Paige had enough on her plate with learning the craft, trying to play catch up.

Phoebe moved to the top step, her stomach fluttered, a chill of anxiety rushed up her spine. She had always avoided going down into the basement before, even after defeating her childhood nightmare, the woogyman.

She calmed herself, and continued to move down the stairs, in her head she recited the spell which Grams had taught her and her sisters as children.

_I am light,_

_I am one too strong to fight, _

_Return to dark where shadows dwell,_

_You cannot have this Halliwell,_

_Go away and leave my sight,_

_And take with you this endless night._

It had been a two years since she had vanquished the woogy for the second time, she had faced much tougher demons since, she had fought against all kinds of evil, yet the memory of the woogyman still gave her nightmares. It had taken her over, turned her evil, she had been easy pickings for it.

Her continued fear of the woogyman was one of the reasons the gym had been set up in the basement, it would make her fight her fear of the basement, and she knew if she continued training down here, that at some point the fear would recede, training would be easier.

Phoebe moved to the punch bag and began venting her frustration, her anger at herself for still being scared. She focused all her energy into the bag, all her aggravation and fury into her fists, pummelling the bag. She didn't notice the tall figure shimmer in behind her, he caught her wrist in the midst of a punch and swung her around to face him, instinctively she lashed out with her other fist, smashing it into his face. He released his grip on her wrist as she brought her leg up and kicked into his chest, sending him flying across the room, and crumpling on the floor.

As Phoebe settled into a defensive stance, she surveyed her assailant, laying face down on the floor groaning. As her eyes caught up with her instincts, she recognised the dark hair and the firm muscular back. Her eyes widened as she relaxed her position.

"oops!" Phoebe crossed the room and knelt down by her boyfriend, turning him over onto his front.

He groaned again as he sat up, nursing his face where she had hit him.

"I guess I cant complain," He growled, "your instincts are on top form and I cant criticise your punch-kick combo, this is what I've been training you for after all!"

Phoebe smiled, helping Cole to his feet, taking a moment to digest the half naked body of her lover. Admiring the perfection of his torso, she ran her free hand along his back, feeling the muscles and the smooth warm skin. Training with Cole had its perks, he always came half naked.

He caught the gleam in her eyes, watched her surveying his body, he could almost feel the heat rise in her body. He caught her eye and grinned at her. "I'm not here as your boyfriend," he reminded her, "I'm here as your trainer, now lets train."

"Fine!" She laughed, as she backed up, bringing her fists up, ready for battle. Cole stared into her eyes, adopting his fighting stance. As their eyes locked, Phoebe saw the demon inside her lover, the potential of the violence called to Balthazar. The danger called to him, as it did to her, she felt the rush of adrenaline flow though her blood as she initiated battle.

Phoebe struck out with her fists, Cole blocked easily and landed a powerful strike on her stomach. She backed up, with her abdomen cramping. She winced at the pain, but carried on, sending a high kick into Coles chest. He caught her foot and spun her in mid air. Phoebe concentrated, using her newest power of levitating to smooth what would have been a messy landing.

Cole grinned at her, letting the unspoken compliment sink in before he struck out again, he made a faux pass to her left she fell for the fake hit and blocked, leaving her right side vulnerable to attack, he hit out and made contact. She grimaced as she felt the ache.

Phoebe completed a perfect butterfly kick, which she had been working on for months. It made contact, Cole seemed to drop to the floor, but he wasn't injured, he swept her feet from underneath her. Phoebe landed on her back and Cole climbed on top of her.

Cole looked down at her, concern flicking through his eyes, questioning. Phoebe pulled him further on top of her, running her finger through his thick dark hair, she found his mouth with hers and their lips locked. Passion flared between them as the kiss deepened, Cole gently stroked his fingers down Phoebes side, finding flesh between her sports top and shorts.

The feel of flesh on flesh sent shivers up Phoebes spine, leaving a trail of goose bumps, which Cole tenderly traced. She winced as Cole discovered a fresh bruise on her stomach. His mouth left hers as he looked at the source of her discomfort. A ring of purple flesh decorated her skin. He brushed it gently with his mouth. A soft moan escaped from Phoebes lips as she brought him up to meet her mouth again.

She felt the comfortable weight of Cole on top of her, as she caressed his back, she felt pressure on her groin, and she realised that he was very happy to be there. She broke off the kiss.

"And what is this training me for?" she teased, "randy demons?"


End file.
